


The Year of the Calm Waters

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Growing Strong [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stannis won, Dany doesn’t really care about the Iron Throne, F/M, Stannis and Renly teamed up, and she wants to help Westeros defeat them, but she has heard of the Others, fem!Loras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: An expanded universe/ continuation fic based on shivangoes’ Let the Gardens Bloom crossed over with House of Elendil.





	The Year of the Calm Waters

8/15/299

In later years,Renly Baratheon would always claim that his finest moment was his waking late on his first day as Hand of the King.

In his defense,the coronation and the feast after had left him drowsy,and there’d been that _fine_ Tyroshi whore propositioning almost every Knight of the Stag. When Renly had at last managed to escape,she’d been chest to chest with Bryce Caron,pumping him for all his Marcher arse was worth.

When Renly finally woke up,the Sun was well above the horizon. He washed and dressed,pinning the Hand brooch to his vest,and sought breakfast in the dining hall. The King was there,along with Prince Lyonel and Queen Catelyn,who was chatting with a knight of the Vale. It only took Renly a few seconds to recognize him as Robin Potter,after the scar that adorned his cheek. _A remnant of a duel against Brienne,or so she told me._ Stannis had awarded her well for all she’d done in the battle,not the least being the slaying of Gregor Clegane. She sat next to Ser Mark Mullendore,her old suitor.

Renly found himself seated between the Imp and Arys Oakheart,who looked tired. The Imp promptly made conservation.

”You look well,Lord Renly.”

”I might say the same of you, _Tyrion._ I am glad you are well.”

”The King’s own maester,young Pylos,tended to me. At the King’s own order. Never thought he’d have any sympathy for a Lannister,now that the heads of my sweet sister and my terror of a nephew adorn the spikes above Traitors’ Gate. I do thank him for such.”

”And you are to be Master of Coin again.”

”Why,yes. And the Dunedain are in town. I tell you,Renly,we live in interesting times.”

Renly laughed in agreement and called for more ale.

After breakfast,everyone important (excepting the prince and the queen) proceeded to the Small Council chamber. The day was sunny but cool,with the wind frothing the waves of Blackwater Bay. As they approached the chamber,a herald in Baratheon livery tapped a wooden staff against the parquet floor.

”All rise for Stannis of House Baratheon,the First of his Name,King of the Andals,the Rhoynar and the First Men,Lord of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and of its People and Protector of the Realm. Lord Renly Baratheon,his brother and Hand.”

They all sat down around the long table,Tyrion,Varys,and Ser Davos Seaworth,Tarondor of the Dunedain and Ser Gordon Footly,Ser Vortimer Crane and the Kingslayer,lately released from his dungeon in Maidenpool. Stannis had agreed to spare him,but he had been relieved of his Kingsguard duties.

After a prayer led by the new High Septon,a thin young man from the Crownlands,Stannis began the day’s business. “My Lord Hand,what have you to report?

Renly put his hands on the table. “We lost 384 men in the battle for the city,most of them in the fight for the gates. Ser Daeron Gardener was slain by Lannister arrows,and Ser Meryn Trant died at the hands of the Hound,who is now our guest. Our highest-born casualty was Lord Leyton Hightower,slain near to the Dragonpit. We also lost Ser Emmon Cuy in the Royal Library. He slew and was slain by Ross Follard,the Brute of the Moor. Also a casualty of that little firefight was Janos Slynt,the commander of the City Watch,knifed by Follard as he attempted to fly to safety.”

”Although he was mortally wounded?” The question came from Ser Davos.

”Yes. Lord Torman has been notified of his second son’s death,and the body is on its way to Jestmor as we speak. We found Boros Blount dead by poison,Preston Greenfield impaled on his own sword,and the Imp killed Mandon Moore. Balon Swann has agreed to join Stannis’s Kingsguard.”

”As well he should”,rumbled Stannis. “The man was squired to Lord Arantar himself.”

”The enemy lost around 2,100 soldiers,well more than half of their forces. The highborns are in the black cells awaiting justice,the smallfolk have been sent home with pardons. Gerion Lannister is missing.”

”I want him found. He will succeed Tywin as Warden of the West if I have my way here.”

Varys stood. “It seems that the remaining Lannister forces in the field are retreating into the Reach. Lord Dondarrion rides to battle them near Bitterbridge.


End file.
